LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon, chapter four
Chapter four of LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon. Story After the Sanajeh was vanquished everybody couldn't resist congratulating the gang. "Kids I have to say I'm impressed" Mrs. Swimmer compliments, "thanks, but a lot of the credit belongs to Draco, after all it was his idea to lure that snake into the Sinking-Sand, plus he even exploited a weakness" Littlefoot clarifies, Draco blushed when he got stared at, "it was nothing" he dismissed, then added "though I kinda regret it, cause now I'm hungry", at the mention of this everybody stepped back slightly nervous, though Chomper had the answer to it, "well you can come with me to the forgotten-section of the valley where Saurus-Rock is, Ruby and I often go there to hunt whenever we're hungry" he offered, Draco thought about it and nodded "sure" he said and they both head to Saurus-Rock, that is until the Shunosaurus stopped them, "wait, Mr. Draco?" she asks drawing the dragon's attention, "yes?" he replies, "I want to thank you for saving my eggs, me and my family are in your debt" she thanked, "it was the right thing to do" Draco said simply before he and Chomper left to find something to eat. Later they came to the abandoned corner of the Great-Valley and in the distance Draco got a glimpse of Saurus-Rock, "is that Saurus-Rock?" he asks, "yes it is" Chomper answers. The land they were in was kinda creepy and Draco could see why it was forgotten by the rest of the valley: skeletons of various animals laid about, with some scavenging animals such as Rugops gnawing on the bones, "is this place supposed to be a graveyard for leaf-eaters to go die?" Draco asks, "sort of, but it's the least predator-proof of the valley, which is why it was forgotten, because various predators came here too much for the resident's liking" Chomper explains, and on Q a pair of Saurornithoides come across them, but since they were smaller they kept their distance and moved on, "think those would work?" Draco asks thinking of eating the troodontids, "nah they're too small for my liking, lets see if we can find something bigger" Chomper suggested and they continued, most of the creatures they came across were either unsatisfying or too difficult to subdue, but then they heard what sounded like a fight and fallowed it, finding a trio of Smilodon (two adults one juvenile) fighting a Tarascosaurus over a dead Charonosaurus (a hadrosaur with a crest like Parasaurolophus) and from the looks of it the Abelisauroid was winning, "think we should go for that sharptooth?" Draco suggested, before Chomper could answer the theropod snatched the carcass away from the felines, who look really famished, "actually yes lets do it" Chomper accepted and both make their presence known. The Tarascosaurus drops its meal in shock and since it was now smaller it chose to run, but Draco leaped in front of it while Chomper came behind it: the tyrannosaur chomps on the smaller theropod's torso while the dragon impaled his horns in the other side, in an instant the Tarascosaurus was dead and the witnessing felines gasp in awe: they never imagined two kinds of predators would cooperate, much less be generous to more, although the juvenile showed some interest as she walked right over to them, who greeted her friendly-like, "are you two really friends?" she asked much to the boy's surprise, "yes" they both said, the adults went to eating the hadrosaur that was returned to them, but actually gave looks of gratitude to the duo, they didn't mind their daughter socializing with them, "wow you're so lucky" she says, Chomper and Draco looked at each other, honestly unsure of how to make of this, but the next question was the biggest surprise, "do you have any more friends of different species?" she asked, "well, yes, there's a longneck, spiketail, fast-biter, bigmouth, flyer and threehorn, and sometimes more" Draco admitted, "really can I meet them?" she asks excitedly, causing the boys to freeze and debate if they should let her, sure the valley accepted them, but taking a third might be a little much, but the cat's eyes were just too nice to refuse, so eventually they conceded, "okay, if it's okay with you're parents" Chomper offers, "can I mom and dad" she asks, her parents just shrugged but still approved. After all three of them were done eating Draco realized something "oh by the way I'm Draco, this is Chomper" he introduces, "I'm Paula" she introduces back and all three head to the valley. "You've gotta be kidding me, right?" Topps begged after Chomper and Draco introduced Paula to the rest of the valley, and of course he was objecting, though most others weren't, "come on, she could be our personal exterminator like Chomper" Ruby offered, "and besides I believe bonds between more than one species is beneficial, especially in some crisis where one could only fulfill a role that the rest cannot" Paula defended and her words actually amazed everybody, "I honestly didn't think of it like that" Ducky remarked, Spike nodding along, and many others were having similar thoughts, "well I for one support her decision to move in" Doc announced earning looks of more amazement, including Paula, Topps attempted to argue more but a scowl from Draco fallowed by spewing some smoke in the Triceratops's direction made him cancel the idea, and though he was still skeptical about Draco's unique ability he felt nervous for some reason when the flamebreath looked at him, and he didn't know why, "uh sure she can stay" he said shyly and no one else had anything to say, so they all left so the Smilodon could get comfy, "hey uh sorry if my dad offended you in anyway, he's probably the biggest racist on this entire planet" Cera apologized, "it's okay, but he sounds more like a hypocrite to me, after all why else would he hang out with other species anyway?" Paula wondered, "I guess you're right, more so than I am" Cera jokes, she honestly thought that their newest friend was right. Stay tuned for LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon, Chapter five Gallery Category:Fanfictions